El Final es solo el Comienzo
by Danny097
Summary: Hay muchas palabras que nos trae el viento. Viejos dichos. Y dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__¡Hola, hola! Aquí reportándome con un fic nuevo, ¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Una adaptación nueva! La verdad espero que sea de su agrado y pues aquellos que siguen mi otra adaptación obvio no la voy a dejar votado :33 ¡Se va a poner muy intenso aquel fic! ¡Y este está Uy! Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión. _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, asi como el fic que pertenece a _**Nich-ya **_y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen: Hay muchas palabras que nos trae el viento. Viejos dichos. Y dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.**_

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

**EL FINAL ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO**

CAPÍTULO I: YAKUSOKU

(PROMESA)

Una figura delgada se encontraba inmóvil en aquel prado rodeado de hermosos sauces. Una brisa ligera agitaba las verdes hojas y la cabellera de la visitante, en dirección este. Aquella mujer traía las manos en los bolsillos de su estilizado pantalón, tamborileando secretamente los dedos de sus manos contra sus muslos. Estaba nerviosa. Pero la frialdad de sus facciones y su expresión indiferente no dejaban traslucir el estado en el que se encontraba.  
Aparentemente se encontraba sola, en esa inmensidad verde. El rumor del viento y la danza de las hojas empezaban a relajarla. Un leve suspiro se escapó de su pecho, y a pesar de ser la única en el lugar, sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola.  
El más antiguo roble se ubicaba a sus espaldas. Sus hojas eran las únicas que no se movían. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en él. La joven observaba su calzado, cómodo, pero quizá inapropiado, para lo que sería su destino de ahora en adelante. El alto pasto, sin embargo, lo camuflaba. Sonrió. Seguramente le llamarían la atención.

De pronto se le heló el cuerpo, y tuvo que alzar la mirada del suelo. Ese sudor frío empezaba a aparecer en sus sienes y sus pupilas se dilataron casi por completo. Una oscuridad ancestral y un frío imperceptibles por el resto del mundo, parecían empezar a cubrirla. Y entonces… Escuchó en su susurro lleno de tristeza, su nombre…

Cogió el poco aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y tragó algo de saliva. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. A medida que se alejaba más y más del punto original en el que se hallaba esperando, todo a su alrededor se fue oscureciendo. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo más y más pesado, su interior se sentía cada vez más y más frío, arrebatándole la calma, estrujándole el corazón.

Finalmente llegó a un claro en el que se denotaba una ligera luz proyectándose en medio de la nada. Avanzó cautelosa y se quedó allí de pie. Recordó haber conocido a una alegre chica castaña hace algunos días que le había dado todo tipo de consejos para ese día… 'No te pongas nerviosa, que no muerde'; 'cuando empiece a hablarte baja la vista'; 'sea lo que sea que decida, agradécele'; 'no respondas, que no es un debate abierto'.

Unos pasos etéreos se sintieron alrededor, sin poder distinguirse la dirección de la que provenían, como si estuvieran en todo el lugar y en ninguno. En ese instante se escuchó una exhalación de complacencia. De entre la oscuridad apareció una forma humana, de mediana estatura, totalmente cubierta por un oscuro manto, cuya capucha sólo dejaba ver una curvada sonrisa en el rostro que cubría. Unos ojos con tonos diferentes se abrieron, observando directamente a la invitada del lugar. Una voz serena, a la vez que dulce se escuchó:

- Te he asignado una tarea muy sencilla. Por ser una principiante, te encargarás sólo de una familia. Una familia con dos miembros. Tu misión es observarlos… Cuidarlos…Protegerlos… Y cuando llegue el momento, anunciar y guiarlos.

La mano izquierda de la misteriosa figura se levantó en un puño, desplegando grácilmente cada uno de sus dedos delgados, mostrando la palma completamente abierta, materializó una pequeñísima nube roja, que fue tomando una forma circular, forjándose en una excepcional sortija plateada, que levitaba danzando.

- Éste es tu Claddagh. – Dijo, con calma. – Es tu vínculo con la familia que protegerás. Lleva grabado su apellido. Una vez que te lo pongas, serás reconocida ante todos losuniversos, planos y realidades como su guardián y guía. Una vez que te lo pongas, te convertirás en una de nosotras, con todas las prerrogativas y desdichas que ello significa. Éste es el destino de tu alma… Acéptalo… 

Una decidida mano derecha se acercó al flotante anillo, cogiéndolo con delicadeza. La mujer lo observó anonadada, era ciertamente una pieza excepcional. Lo colocó en su anular izquierdo, sintiendo como empezaba a quemarle. Giró su palma hacia su rostro, observando el vapor que salía del anillo y de su dedo. A pesar del dolor que esto le causaba, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

- Tranquila… Es la conexión que se está estableciendo entre tu alma y tus protegidos. Además de estar otorgándote tus capacidades sobrenaturales. El anillo siempre te guiará a tus protegidos. Será tu compañero inseparable. Cada vez que arda o queme, a partir de ahora, te estará alertando de que te necesitan.

- Me está quemando ahora, Ojou-sama.

- Debes partir, entonces. Sólo una recomendación. Los planos en los que te desenvolverás desde este momento son variados y llenos de misterio. Verás y experimentarás cosas que nunca pensaste verdaderas. Siempre ve con cautela y sé fiel a tu clan. La familia a la que cuidas es muy especial. Debes ser valiente… - La joven mujer se arrodilló ante la encapuchada, a manera de saludo, poniéndose luego de pie; se dio media vuelta y regresó sobre los pasos que la habían llevado hasta allí.

En ese instante se materializó al lado de la figura encapuchada otro ser de igual estatura, de facciones indiferentes, brillantes ojos de tonos diferentes y una larga cabellera plateada.

- No deberías estar tan preocupada. – Se dirigió a su compañía, mientras observaba como la encapuchada, se descubría la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos.

- Ee… Pero siento que no debí poner a una novata en ese cargo. Si el universo supiera que en muchos casos tomo decisiones basándome en tus consejos, perdería mi bien trabajada reputación. – Sonrío observando de reojo a su interlocutora.

- Hacemos un buen equipo. Yo soy el Destino y tú la Muerte. Creo que jamás perderás tu reputación. – Concluyó también sonriendo, mientras seguía a su compañera, que ya había emprendido su propio camino de regreso.

- Eres tan aduladora, Einhart…

- Ya te he pedido que no me llames así. – Espetó con enojo fingido el Destino.

- Fue tu nombre alguna vez y siempre me gustó. Además me fascina la idea de ser sólo yo quien te llame así. – Dijo concluyente la Muerte, ante un leve sonrojo de su acompañante, que sólo ellas podían notar, mientras se confundían una vez más con la oscuridad...

Seguía observando su recientemente adquirido anillo, mientras salía de la oscuridad para regresar al verde paisaje que ya la había recibido hace unos momentos. Una figura femenina, de castaña y corta cabellera se materializó detrás de ella, empezando a seguirla.

- ¿Tienes algún complejo? – Preguntó burlona la perseguida.

- ¿Siempre fuiste así de agradable? Seguro tenías millones de amigos. – Respondió con sarcasmo la agredida.

- Oh, sí, mi perfil de Facebook ardía en solicitudes de amistad. – Sonrío, mientras se detenía y encaraba a su acosadora. – Por cierto, sólo los idiotas responden una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Sí, sí, sí… Díselo a alguien que le interese tu lógica barata. Mira, estoy aquí por órdenes expresas de nuestra superior, así que podrías intentar ser más, no sé, ¿menos idiota?

- Vale, está bien… Lo siento. – Suspiró resignada, la novata.

- Mi nombre es Hayate, no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos la otra vez que nos encontramos. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. Ya sabes, a manera de maestra. – Dijo resuelta, la castaña.

- Genial…Yo soy Fate. - Bufó sin entusiasmo la alumna.

- Te acompañaremos de vez en cuando, sobre todo ahora que estás iniciando. ¿Qué te asignaron?

- Espera… ¿Me acompañarán? Así como… ¿Más de ti?

- No pensarás que sólo hay 2 en el universo, ¿verdad? – vociferó una alegre voz a sus espaldas, pegándole un buen susto.  
- ¡Dioses! – exclamó con un saltito, la novata.

- Oh, la nueva es de nervios frágiles. – Sonrió complacida una rubia de cabello corto de ojos verdes y actitud despreocupada.

- ¡No soy de nervios frágiles! Pero si todas ustedes aparecen así, es normal que me asuste.

- Bueno, para nosotras es normal aparecer 'así'. – Recalcó con sus dedos en comillas, una peli-morado que asomó su cabeza detrás de la causante del susto.

- Si fuera posible, me provocarían un infarto o una úlcera. – Protestaba la víctima de sustos y enojos, mientras se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.

- No seas infantil. Mira, ellas también serán tus compañeras. Alisa y Suzuka. – Señaló Hayate.

- Mucho gusto… Creo. Mi nombre es Fate. - Dijo la novata, estirando la mano para saludar a ambas. – Al menos no están locas. – Bromeó sonriendo amablemente a Suzuka, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien, bien… Te daremos un curso intensivo en el camino. – Sentenció Alisa, mientras abrazaba a su nueva protegida por el cuello y la llevaba, seguida de sus otras 2 compañeras.

Fate apareció entre las sombras de los arbustos, confundiéndose con la noche misma. Caminaba sigilosamente, cuando recordó que los humanos no podían verla, a menos que ella así lo quisiera. Observaba habitación por habitación, presenciando la tristeza de aquellos que se preparaban a despedirse de algún ser querido.

El corazón de Fate se afligía al ver las lágrimas de aquellos seres. Y le hubiera gustado poder confortarlos, pero no podía hacer nada más que observar. Finalmente sintió la esencia de la familia que debía proteger. Se hallaba en una habitación aislada, algo lejana. Cada paso que daba aumentaba su ansiedad, y en su silencio escuchaba los latidos de un corazón débil. Un corazón que languidecía más y más.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio a una hermosa mujer recostada en una cama. Fate supo al verla que no era humana, pero sufría como una. Se acercó más para contemplarla y tomó su mano. La joven mujer abrió sus cansados ojos y la miró con dulzura.

- Eres muy amable. – Sonrió con debilidad.

- Momoko-sama, estoy aquí para servirle.

- Lo sé, pequeña. Sé quién eres y cuál es tu misión. Y también sé que tu presencia en esta noche exacta es porque me llevarás contigo.

- Lo lamento.

- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Sólo quiero pedirte que luego que me haya ido, cuides a mi hija. Aún es una niña y su padre también ya partió.

- La protegeré siempre, Momoko-sama.

- ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes quién es mi hija?

- Sí.

- Entonces debes saber que mi estado no es accidental, ni natural.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Mis enemigos han intentado desde siempre llegar a mí y lo han conseguido finalmente. Intentarán también llegar a mi hija, pero cuento contigo para que no lo logren.

- Jamás lo harán.

- Prométeme que cuando cumpla 17 años, serás parte permanente de su vida. Y cuando cumpla 18, la ayudarás en su camino.

- Lo juro, mi señora.

- Ella será el único miembro de mi familia que quedará con vida. Asegúrate de que pueda ser feliz.

Una venia final y Fate salió de la habitación, quedándose de pie en medio de aquel blanco y silencioso pasillo. Simplemente, esperando.

Una pequeña niña, de amables ojos apareció por una esquina con apuro. Al parecer se había escapado de su vigilancia adulta. Tendría unos 4 años. Fate la observó con curiosidad y vio como entraba a la habitación en la que ella estuvo. Pronto esa pequeña sería la única a quien proteger y guiar. La última de su familia. Un dolor en el corazón, le indicaba a Fate, que Momoko acababa de fallecer.

Fijó su vista en el suelo de aquel impoluto pasillo, tan blanco como la nada y dolorosamente mudo. Ella contrastaba, vestida enteramente de negro, un pantalón, una camisa y una chaqueta negra, además de sus zapatillas negras. Al levantar la vista, vio a la pequeña niña de hace unos minutos, una tristeza inmensurable en sus dulces e infantiles ojos, que dejaban caer lágrimas tan esplendentes como diamantes. La miraba fijo y Fate se dio cuenta que efectivamente podía verla, lo cual era raro, dado la edad de la pequeña. La miraba sin miedo, sin sobresalto.

Fate se puso de cuclillas, para estar a la altura de la niña, quien al ver esto, sólo se acercó a refugiarse en los brazos de la joven vestida de negro. Fate acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña, escuchando aquel llanto que le rompía el corazón, mientras el espíritu de Momoko observaba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación, totalmente conmovida.

La rubia pasó sus dedos por los ojos de la pequeña, haciendo que se durmiera suavemente. La tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en una silla de la habitación, mirándola una última vez antes de desaparecer junto con Momoko.

- Ha podido verte…

- Ee…

- Eso no es usual.

- ¿Significa algo? – preguntó Fate.

- Probablemente… - Sonrío cómplice e inconsciente, el espíritu. 

_**N/A:**__ ¿Qué tal? ¿Les agrada? ¿No les agrada? ¿La sigo? ¿No la sigo? Esta historia es una de mi favoritas (: y pues se me antojo publicarla como NanoFate, no sé si alguno de ustedes la conocerá, a mí me latió mucho. Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones, dependiendo de que tanto les llame la atención voy a publicar. Nos vemos en "Vivio" (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Chaparras, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta increíbles historia llena de magia y yuri, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y me dejen muchos reviews… ¡Okay! ¡Okay! Si no quieren no XD pero disfruten el capitulo._  
**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que pertenece a _**Nich-ya **_y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen: Hay muchas palabras que nos trae el viento. Viejos dichos. Y dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.**_

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

**EL FINAL ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO**

CAPÍTULO II: KEIYAKU

(TRATO)

Era un día hermoso, aquel jueves. El sol brillaba con una claridad casi deslumbrante y el viento regocijaba con su ligereza a los cerezos que se hallaban en flor. Fate también se la pasaba genial, recostada en la rama de un árbol, observando al follaje mecerse. Se encontraba rodeada de silencio y paz. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos, pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos al sentirse observada por tres pares de los mismos.  
- No es justo que andes por aquí descansando. – Refunfuñó con un puchero, Hayate.

- Lo que no es justo es que tenga que soportar una eternidad escuchándote. – Respondió con media sonrisa, la rubia.

- Jajaja… Te la volteó demasiado bien, Hayate-chan. – Festejó, Alisa, ante un sonrojo y berrinche silencioso de la otra castaña.

- Además, no estoy descansando. Estoy esperando.

- ¿Esperando? – Inquirió, Suzuka.

- Un funeral. – Respondió, Fate, cargando el ambiente con la seriedad del caso.

Antes de que algún otro comentario o pregunta pudiera emitirse, Hayate y Alisa sintieron que se les requería en otro lugar en ese momento. Se retiraron rápidamente, dejando solas a Suzuka y Fate.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida, Fate-chan? – Preguntó tímidamente, la muchacha de cabellos morados.

- No, realmente. Quizá eso sea algo bueno. – Respondió con una consonancia perfecta de tristeza y sinceridad. - ¿Tú recuerdas algo, Tsukimura-san?

- No, tampoco. Dicen que deben pasar algunos años para que podamos recordar quienes fuimos y como terminamos.

- ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?

- Uhm… Creo que son unos trescientos.

- Diablos…Con ustedes todo es eterno.

- Jajaja… Algo así. Alisa-chan y Hayate-chan ya han pasado ese período.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Ellas ya recordaron su vida pasada y al pasar esa etapa, se les ofreció la oportunidad de continuar en esto o irse adonde les corresponde. Ellas optaron por quedarse y por eso ellas son generales y no se encargan de una sola familia, como nosotras.

- ¿Podríamos decir que son algo así como nuestras superioras?

- En realidad eso es lo que son.

- ¡Demonios…!

- No son tan malas. En realidad son seres muy nobles.

- ¿Cómo murieron?

- Bueno, todas nosotras somos almas sacrificadas, literalmente. Todas hemos dejado el mundo mortal por sacrificarnos al salvar a alguien más. 

- ¿Y por qué terminamos haciendo esto?

- Es una especie de extensión que se nos concede. Ya sabes, siendo lo que somos podemos tener contacto con otros seres; como elfos, dríades, sátiros, duendes, ninfas, licántropos, sirenas y muchos más, además de seres humanos. Es casi como seguir viviendo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo morirse y punto?

- Bueno, dicen que abajo hace mucho calor… Y ya sabes, es muy doloroso. Y que arriba es algo soso. Así que hacer esto no es tan malo, pero igual tienes chance de seguir tu camino luego de esos trescientos años. Así que no te preocupes, Fate-chan.

- Es agradable saber que terminamos aquí porque hicimos algo bueno por alguien más.

- Ciertamente. Hayate-chan se ahogó por salvar a una pequeña, en un accidente de barco. Alisa-chan salvó a un compañero de una explosión.

- Cuando escucho eso, no puedo evitar sentir respeto.

- Lo sé. Yo también tuve ese sentimiento cuando me enteré.

- Hay algo que debí preguntar desde el comienzo, y quizá creerás que soy una tonta por no haberlo hecho, pero… ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué hacemos?

- Es muy normal, Fate-chan. Yo también me tomé mi tiempo en preguntarle a Hayate-chan qué es lo que somos. – Respondió, Suzuka, con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Nosotras somos Banshees. Somos seres espirituales e interplanares; es decir, nos movemos en el plano de los vivos y de los muertos sin ningún problema; en el plano de lo humano y de lo mágico, sin ser objeto de persecuciones o prohibiciones. Cuando eres una banshee novata, te asignan una familia a la cual cuidar, proteger y cuando muere alguno de sus miembros, guiarlo hacia su destino final, pues algunas almas se extravían y se quedan rondando en este plano. Los humanos les llaman fantasmas. Cuando eres una banshee con experiencia, ya no te ocupas de una sola familia, sino que vas a guiar a todas las almas a tu alcance. Podemos movernos entre planos, apareciendo y desapareciendo a nuestro antojo, somos fuertes y podemos luchar si fuera necesario. Podemos saber cuándo los seres humanos mienten, levitar, hacernos de carne y hueso cuando la situación lo requiere… Dicho esto, debo decir que son poquísimas familias a las que se les asigna una banshee particular. Son familias humanas ancestrales, con mucha historia e importancia. Descendientes de los orígenes mismos.

- Así que nada puede pasarles.

- No. Equivocarse no es una opción. Yo me ocupo de los Nakajima. Es una familia bastante grande y ruidosa. – Comentó Suzuka, sonriendo. - La heredera se llama Subaru, una pequeña valiente e impetuosa. ¿Cómo se llama tu familia?

Unos ligeros murmullos llenaron el aire, como un quedo llanto, como una pena contenida.

- Tsukimura… Los árboles están llorando.

- Son ents. Lloran cuando algún amigo muy querido ha fallecido. ¿Sabías que esta ubicación es bastante reservada?

- No.

- ¿Sabías que a las banshees sólo nos asignan a familias humanas?

- No.

- Y sin embargo… Esperas un funeral… En una ubicación sagrada, donde hay ents llorando… ¿Cuál es el apellido de la familia que te asignaron?

- Takamachi…- Respondió Fate, mientras observaba más y más ents que empezaban a entonar una melancólica melodía.

- ¿Takamachi…? Oh… Takamachi… Sólo quedaba un miembro… Se casó con una joven muy bella, pero él enfermó y murió… Y nunca supe si llegó a tener hijos.

- Bueno, el funeral es de su esposa. Pero puedo decirte que no era humana.

- Uhm… Si hay ents… Y estamos en esta área del bosque…- Vocalizaba Suzuka, como haciendo cálculos, infiriendo resultados.

- No hay nadie… - Musitó la morena.  
- ¿Cómo dices?

- No hay nadie… La urna con sus cenizas está aquí… Pero no ha venido nadie.

- Tienes razón. No distingo a ningún ser. Es como si no tuviera conexiones con nadie.

- Tiene una hija.

- Oh, ¿y la pequeña se ha quedado sola?

- No lo sé… Estuve averiguando algo sobre la madre, pero necesitaré más tiempo para entender la situación. 

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Una pequeña niña, vestida en un impecable kimono blanco, apareció entre los árboles, seguida por un hombre alto y con cabellera rubia larga, también vestido de blanco. Suzuka descendió del árbol en el que se hallaban y se alertó, enfatizando una expresión de sorpresa.  
- ¿Qué tienes, Tsukimura? – Preguntó Fate, bajando también de la rama en la que descansaba.

- Esos ojos… - Susurró Suzuka, mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba la niña.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó alarmada, la banshee novata.

- No pueden vernos.

- Ella pudo verme cuando fui por el alma de su madre.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Suzuka girando su rostro. – Eso casi nunca pasa.

- Regresa aquí.

- No, no puede vernos… Lo siento.

- Está bien. – Dijo, Fate, acercándose también. 

- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué?

- Esos ojos… En su color azul se refleja el mismo cielo… ese color de ojos… Es propio de la realeza élfica. ¿Cómo se llamaba su mamá?

- Momoko.

- Dioses… ¿No sabes quién es?

- La verdad no. Ella me preguntó lo mismo y tuve que mentirle. Ahora creo que no debí.

- Momoko-sama era la heredera del trono élfico. Era la próxima reina. Pero se enamoró de un humano… Y sacrificó todo por él. Dejó a su gente y su destino porque su familia se oponía a que se involucrara con un ser tan poca cosa. Los elfos tienen un ligero complejo de superioridad, pero no puedes culparlos… Son hermosos y hábiles y fuertes y mágicos… Y perfectos. Sólo los destinados a ser reyes nacen con ese color de ojos.

- Así que ella es una semielfa.

- Exactamente. Mitad humana, mitad elfa. Pero el derecho de casta es inamovible. Ella será la próxima reina. No deberías estar cuidándola, pero el apellido Takamachi te obliga a ello.

- No sé porque presiento que me esperan días muy difíciles.

- Bueno, los elfos son seres pacíficos… Probablemente la familia de su madre vaya por ella cuando cumpla 18 y su naturaleza élfica despierte por completo, para que asuma el trono. No creo que ellos representen mayores problemas. Pero tienen enemigos, ¿sabes? Los drow sí pueden molestarle.

- ¿Los drow?

- Elfos malos, oscuros… Subterráneos. Vengativos.

- Eso no suena bien. 

- Desde siempre han querido arrebatarle el trono a los elfos. Debes tener cuidado. Una semielfa debe parecerles una presa muy fácil de atrapar.

Fate observaba a la pequeña, de mirar sereno y ojos tristes. De cabellera brillante, roja como el atardecer, y de una piel tan clara, que por instantes te deslumbraba. El claro y pacifico color de sus ojos contrastaba con todo lo que su ser era y con todo lo que en ese momento le rodeaba. Una singular lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha. Tan titilante como si contuviera millones de pequeñas estrellas.

- El llanto de la reina elfa… Es legendario. Los cielos se apiadan de ella y llueve. Y su llanto parece diamantes líquidos.

- Pero no está llov… - No pudo completar Fate, al darse cuenta que la líquida precipitación ya había iniciado.

La pequeña inició un llanto silencioso y doliente, mientras con sus manitos se cubría el rostro humedecido por la lluvia y su propio rocío. Fate sólo pudo apretar con fuerza sus mandíbulas para tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta y evitar correr a abrazarla.

- Siento otra presencia. – Se recompuso rápidamente, la rubia.

- Sí… Es un elfo. – Concretó, Suzuka.

Con un andar suave y parsimonioso, se apareció de entre los árboles una figura delgada, a la vez que imponente. Una cabellera pelirroja y larga, semi-atada y unos ojos ligeramente teñidos de azul.

- El rey… Enju-sama. – Musitó con respeto, Suzuka.

- Banshees… ¿Por qué hay banshees en el funeral de mi hija? – Dijo el recién llegado, sin mover los labios. La telepatía era una capacidad muy útil.

Fate y Suzuka se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar esas palabras retumbar en sus cabezas. Literalmente. La rubia parpadeó unos momentos antes de disponerse a contestar, pero Suzuka la tomó del brazo, indicándole que debían aguardar en silencio.

Enju-sama se acercó a la pequeña sollozante, quien se hallaba cubierta por el paraguas blanco en mano del hombre de gafas. Se puso a su altura y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Eres la viva imagen de Momoko. – Dijo con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Hace mucho que no lo veo, Enju-sama. – Sonrió con tristeza el hombre que sostenía el paraguas.

- Scrya… Confío en que nos seguirás sirviendo como hasta ahora. Eres el único humano en el que confío.

- Por supuesto, Enju-sama. – Respondió el hombre, con una venia.

- Me mataron a Momoko de tristeza. No permitiré que hagan lo mismo con mi pequeña. Llévatela, y que viva una vida normal. Hasta que su momento de asumir el trono llegue, no escucharás de nosotros, pero siempre la mantendremos vigilada ante cualquier amenaza. Sé cómo un padre, por favor.

- Será un honor, Enju-sama. – Dijo Yunno Scrya, sin levantar la vista.

Enju cavó con sus manos un pequeño agujero al pie de un robusto y viejo sauce, vaciando en él las cenizas de su hija. Arrodillado en la tierra, soltó unas lágrimas tan sentidas como las de su nieta. La pequeña se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cuidado.

- Eres lo mejor que tengo, Nanoha. – Dijo con una sonrisa perfecta y la mirada cristalina.

La niña enterró las cenizas y plantó la rosa blanca que llevaba en las manos, despidiéndose de ella con un beso.  
- Llévatela, Scrya. – Ordenó el monarca, mientras se ponía de pie.

El hombre delgado y alto, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se alejó con cuidado, perdiéndose entre el espesor de la vegetación del lugar. La lluvia empezó a detenerse.

- Ahora, díganme a qué se debe su presencia en este lugar. – Preguntó serenamente, el elfo.  
- Soy T. Harlaown Fate, Enju-sama. Soy la banshee asignada a la familia Takamachi.

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, no puedo contradecir los designios de la Muerte. Y mi nieta ciertamente no es una elfa pura, pero su sangre humana también es noble. Y a pesar de que detesto a ese hombre por haberse llevado a mi hija, amo a mi nieta y no quiero verla lastimada. Por ello, debo pedirte un favor, Harlaown-san. Nuestros enemigos no saben del paradero de Nanoha, pero si se enteran de que hay una banshee cuidando a una Tamakachi, sabrán que es ella. Intenta mantenerte lo más alejada que puedas de ella…

- Hasta que cumpla 17.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó el elfo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Le hice una promesa a Momoko-sama. Que me haría presente en su vida a los 17 años.

- ¿Fue su última voluntad?

- Sí, Enju-sama.

- Bien, vamos a respetarla, entonces.

- Tenemos un trato. – Dijo Fate, alcanzando su mano para estrecharla con la de Enju.

- Tenemos un trato. – Sonrió entretenido el elfo, ante la sinceridad de los ojos de la rubia.

Se dio media vuelta y se camufló con el frondoso bosque. Fate se separó de Suzuka, quien suspiraba algo aliviada de que su encuentro con el rey elfo hubiese terminado, y se dirigió hacia las cenizas de Momoko; hacia la rosa que Nanoha acababa de plantar. Se arrodilló en la húmeda tierra, y acariciando con delicadeza los blancos pétalos de la rosa, susurró:  
- Siempre la protegeré. Tenemos un trato…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

_N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Igual dejen sus comentarios amantes del yuri :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que pertenece a _**Nich-ya **_y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen: Hay muchas palabras que nos trae el viento. Viejos dichos. Y dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.**_

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

**EL FINAL ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO**

CAPÍTULO III: TAMEIKI  
(SUSPIRO)

Escucho el suave tic-tac del bonito reloj que cuelga de la blanca pared de mi habitación. Veo las hojas vacilar en las débiles ramas del viejo cerezo que a veces araña mi ventana. Huelo el aroma floral del detergente que han usado para lavar las sábanas, que impecables, cubren mi cuerpo. Degusto el amargo sabor de mi saliva, al no haber consumido alimentos hace varias horas. Siento la suave funda de la almohada que abrazo, desde que me recosté para intentar dormir.

Y a pesar de la belleza y suavidad que me rodean; todo se escucha, se ve, huele, sabe y se siente… Vacío.

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que abrí los ojos, sin que nada realmente me despertara. Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que el sol asomó en el horizonte. Y sigo sin ánimos de levantarme. He soñado otra vez; con amplios campos y espesos árboles, con el viento en mi cabello y la lluvia en mi rostro. Con blanco y negro, con rojo y negro. Sonrío apenas… Con rojo y negro.

Cambio mi posición en la cama, y decido mirar el insípido techo. El gentil reloj despertador empieza a sonar y hago una mueca de superioridad. Otra vez le gané. Lo apago, bajo de la cama con cuidado y observo mi habitación. A veces se siente como si nadie viviera aquí. Suspiro molesta. Quizá debería ponerle algo de color, pero falló estrepitosamente al intentar pensar en una debida re-decoración. Le doy un vistazo a la cama de abajo de la litera en la que duermo. Sin sábanas y fría. Nunca he tenido compañera de habitación, lo cual es algo curioso dado que muchas muchachas han presentado las solicitudes pertinentes. Otou-san siempre se ha opuesto a que alguien viva conmigo. Ya va más de un año que voy en esta escuela y mi padre nunca ha cedido en su postura. Y dada las influencias que ejerce, la directiva escolar sólo cede. Aunque debo confesar que el 50% de rechazos de las solicitudes presentadas, son mi culpa. No lo sé explicar, pero ninguna de ellas es lo que busco. Lo que anhelo.

Suspiro cansada. Ya han pasado varias noches en las que termino exhausta por la rutina escolar, pero soy incapaz de dormir. Cierro los ojos por minutos y los abro entre sobresaltos. Tal vez sea la tensión de las elecciones escolares, aunque realmente no me importa si gano o pierdo. Sólo lo he hecho por complacer a Ginga Nakajima. Mi enérgica jefa de campaña y mi mejor amiga. Es una persona fuerte y orgullosa, que imbuye a todos con su energía… O los arrastra con su desborde. No somos las más cariñosas de las amigas, con ella siempre retándome, y yo de tanto en tanto burlándome, pero la respeto y estimo lo suficiente, como para llamarla 'amiga'.

Tomo una ducha rápida y cálida, para despejarme un poco. Al terminar me observo en el espejo. Sin duda, mi rostro revela mis insomnes noches, pero una falsa sonrisa encubre todo, encandilando a mis compañeros y distrayendo a mis compañeras. Dejo de sonreírle al espejo, y bajo la vista hacia mis manos. El silencio ensordece mis oídos. El vacío… Me llena de tristeza. Hace mucho que no lloro, hoy no romperé mi récord. Llorar no sirve de nada…

Termino de vestirme, mientras observo mi uniforme. Mi falda plisada y corta, la camisa blanca, el chaleco tan gris como mi falda y una cinta negra y delgada, que funge como corbata de lazo; acabo de anudarla y evalúo mi imagen en el espejo de pie que descansa en una esquina de la habitación. Quizá hoy sea el último día que use el uniforme regular. Si llego a formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil, usaré la versión ejecutiva de este uniforme, y cambiaría el gris por el negro. Concluyo que ello realmente no es importante y me coloco el ligero saco de botones, que va a juego con la falda y el chaleco. Guardo mi celular en un bolsillo de la falda y cojo mi maletín, para encaminarme al comedor y conseguir algo para desayunar. Abro la puerta y siento esta imperiosa necesidad de voltear a ver la litera en la que duermo; una vez más un sentimiento de tristeza me aguijona el corazón al ver la cama de abajo vacía y fría. Frunzo el ceño ante mi reacción y dando media vuelta me dirijo a mi destino. Ya de camino a mi aula, mi móvil empieza a vibrar.

- Hola, otou-san. – Respondo muy segura, pues nadie más tiene mi número.

- Nanoha-chan… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Escucho su gentil voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Bien, como siempre.

- ¿Nerviosa por las elecciones? – Pregunta con indistinguible ansiedad.

- Sí, mucho. Sabes cuánto quiero obtener la victoria. – Miento con descaro, fingiendo entusiasmo.

- No te preocupes. Seguramente ganarás. Nadie en esa escuela comparte tus virtudes.

- Eso espero, papá. – Sonrío ante su respuesta nublada por el afecto y cegada por la subjetividad.

- Hablamos luego. Cuídate mucho, Nanoha-chan. – Se despide, con entusiasmo.

- Sí, otou-san. – Le digo con sincero cariño.

Me detengo unos momentos en el pasillo, acercándome al enorme ventanal que en paralelo, le recorre. Sostengo mi maletín con ambas manos y observo las nubes que traviesas, bailan en el azul cielo. Otou-san… Me gusta llamarle así; a pesar de que sé que Yunno Scrya no es mi verdadero padre. Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo aún era pequeña, ambos de una afección al corazón, pero sólo la de mi padre congénita. Cuando nena visité algunos hospitales, y es que a mamá le aterraba la idea de que yo hubiese heredado la enfermedad de papá. Una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi niñez es su hermosa sonrisa al recibir la noticia de que no fue así.

Sí… Mi padre también se llama Yunno Scrya, a pesar de que su sangre no corre por mis venas. Eso es totalmente irrelevante. Es él quien siempre me ha cuidado. Ha velado por mi educación y mis alimentos. Me ha criado con valores y enseñanzas. Ha soportado mis desplantes y ha reído mis alegrías. Me ha aceptado tal como soy, sin maldecir el hecho de que a veces, realmente, soy una carga. Por eso, me gusta llamarlo 'otou-san', porque a nadie más en este mundo podría llamarle así. Pero debo reconocer que su cariño le ha cegado por completo y ha tendido a sobreprotegerme de casi todo. Creo que siente un genuino temor a perderme, ya sea por alguien más, o para siempre. Suspiro algo resignada. Será lo que deba ser, otou-san.

Veo mi reloj de pulsera; con razón esto estaba tan callado, y es que aún es temprano. Disfruto del paisaje unos minutos más y cuando más desconectada del mundo estoy, empiezo a escuchar pasos… Decenas y cientos de ellos. Los alumnos han empezado a llegar. Y con ellos, llegan las sonrisas zalameras, las hipócritas, las dulces, las tiernas, las serenas, las tristes, las diplomáticas, las dizque conquistadoras y las radiantes. Todos me saludan con alguna de esas sonrisas, y las muchachas que, debo decirlo, me elevan el ego, vienen hacia mí con ese, hasta melodioso, 'onee-sama'. Me en-can-ta. Y es que yo también tengo mi corazoncito y de vez en cuando me gusta que me hagan sentir bien. Ah, pero si alguna vez despliego mis armas de seducción, no lo sé aún. Falta un ingrediente importante en la receta... Que aparezca la persona indicada que haga nacer en mí las ganas de conquistarla y no dejarla ir.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.**

En una banca alejada de aquel parque cercano a la escuela más importante de la región, Fate tamborileaba los dedos sobre la tapa del libro que había estado leyendo, esperando impaciente por algo de información. La ansiedad le ganaba la partida y no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasearse por el parque, pero antes de que diera más de 5 pasos, apareció por quien estaba esperando.

- La impaciencia es tu mayor defecto. – Dijo entre leves risas, Hayate.

- Idiota… ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto?

- ¿Así me agradeces que te sirva de puente, de nexo, entre tú y tu trabajo?

- No es un simple trabajo y lo sabes. Y también sabes que no debo acercarme a Takamachi-sama.

- Sí, sí… Tan sacrificada tú. Bueno, ¿por dónde debo comenzar?

- Salud.

- Según yo, se encuentra bien, pero tiene problemas para dormir.

- Bueno, quizá la campaña electoral la está desgastando más de lo debido.

- Es lo más probable. Por el resto, debo decir que tu protegida es muy tranquila. Ha sido una mañana rutinaria y sin sobresaltos. He dejado las cosas en el inicio de las votaciones.

- Vale, muchas gracias.

- Sin embargo, debo decir que he sentido presencias no humanas cerca de ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No estoy segura, era como si estuvieran camuflándose, pero había algo distinto ahí.

- Diablos… - Susurró Fate, desapareciendo de la vista de Hayate.

- Hey, hey, ¿no que no debes acercarte a ella hasta los 17?

- Sí.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hago siguiéndote a su escuela?

- Mira, no puedo quedarme quieta sabiendo que algo la está rondando.

- Está bien, está bien. – Accedió Hayate, empezando a sentir las energías de los presentes en el pasillo.

Caminaron un poco por distintos ambientes de la institución, fijándose que la mayoría estaban vacíos, debido a que el alumnado se hallaba votando. Sin embargo, Fate se alertó.

- Lo tengo. – Dijo acelerando el paso hasta quedar detrás de un muchacho.

- ¡Espera, Fate! ¡No puedo sentir nada! – Gritaba, Hayate.

- Sé que me escuchas, elfo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Esgrimió amenazante, la rubia, sin irse con rodeos.

- Banshee… - Murmuró el amenazado, dándose vuelta para encarar a Fate.

- Oh, perdón, mi error… ¿Qué haces aquí, elfa?

- No soy…

- Sí, sí… A mí no vas a engañarme. ¿Qué haces aquí? Enju-sama nunca les había ordenado acercarse tanto a Takamachi-sama.

- Podría increparte lo mismo.

- ¡Respóndeme! – Exigió la banshee, sujetando a la elfa por el cuello del gakuran que estaba usando.

- ¡Suéltame, salvaje! – Intentó la joven zafarse de las manos de la banshee, sin éxito.

- Si me respondes, prometo no seguir dejándote en ridículo, pequeña elfa.

- Los drow han estado movilizándose y Enju-sama quiere que vigilemos de cerca a Nanoha-sama. – Confesó, hablando con dificultad, por la presión que Fate hacía cerca de su cuello.

- Hayate, espérame aquí. – Dijo la rubia, sujetando a la elfa del brazo y desapareciendo junto a ella.

- Al parecer tenemos una situación… - Anunció Fate, lo más calmada que pudo, soltando a la elfa y caminando hacia el trono de Enju.

- Testarossa-san… Veo que has encontrado a un miembro de mi guardia real…

- ¿Ella es miembro de la guardia? No lo tome a mal, Enju-sama, pero no me tomó nada derrotarla.

- Bah, seguramente la cogiste con la guardia baja… Los elfos somos…

- Pacíficos. – Interrumpió, Fate. – Usted debió haber recurrido a mí, señor.

- Tonterías. Los elfos somos criaturas superiores.

- Sin que ello deje de ser cierto, no son los mejores guerreros. Son seres mágicos, señor, y esa característica no les vale mucho en el mundo de los humanos. Necesita de mí. Soy la guardiana de Takamachi-sama. Permítame acercarme.

- No necesito de una banshee… Nanoha no necesita nada más que a su familia.

- Pero señor…

- ¡Pero nada!

- ¡NO! Yo tengo una misión, un deber y una promesa que cumplir. Si debo adelantar el momento de mi aparición, así será. Yo también pasé a formar parte de la familia de Takamachi-sama el día que me coloqué este anillo, y si no le gusta, lamento mucho decirle que no me interesa. Así que escúcheme bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez: Yo protegeré a Takamachi. Yo soy la que va a estar a su lado. Yo soy la que alejará cualquier amenaza. Yo soy la encargada de su seguridad y bienestar. ¡YO! ¿Me entendió? Y si tiene algún problema con ello, hable con mi jefa. – Finalizó, Fate, desapareciendo.

- Esa muchachita ciertamente tiene agallas. Me agrada. Lanster, ve de regreso a la escuela de mi nieta y obedece lo que Testarossa pueda decidir por el bienestar de Nanoha.

- Sí, señor.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

- ¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?! – Preguntó exaltada, Hayate.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

- No, y la verdad me alegro de haberlo hecho. Ahora cierra el hocico y dime cómo diablos apareceré en esta escuela sin levantar suspicacias o sospechas.

- Yo puedo ayudarte en eso. – Respondió una voz desde el árbol que se hallaba detrás de ellas.

- Ah, eres tú… Bien, dime qué harás.

- Soy Teana Lanster. Y como bien le dijiste a Enju-sama, somos seres mágicos… Unos cuantos arreglos y aparecerás en este mundo con un historial, una vida, y como alumna transferida.

- ¿Qué opinas, Hayate?

- Me parece genial. Además el hechizo será para ellos, no para ti. No corres ningún riesgo.

- Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos, Lanster.

** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Al parecer mi entretenimiento del día será observar por las ventanas. Ya estoy aquí casi una hora y aún no dan los resultados. Nakajima-san ya está peleándose con el comité electoral y no puedo evitar reírme disimuladamente al presenciar ese espectáculo. Veo como se relaja y sonríe con enormidad. Creo que acaba de recibir una buena noticia. Viene a mí corriendo y me dice que soy la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil; veo esa chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos tan distintiva de ella. Sonrío complacida al verla tan contenta. Sé qué haremos un buen trabajo.

Lo que queda de la tarde fue demasiado atareada… Yendo de aquí para allá, hablando con maestros y alumnos, dando el discurso correspondiente y recibiendo mi nuevo uniforme, además de las llaves de la sala del Consejo y un sinfín de cosas más. Consejos y recomendaciones es lo único que escucho. Felicitaciones y halagos es lo que me regalan. Finalmente termino todo y me deshago de todos. Quiero estar sola unos momentos. Quiero escuchar mis propios pensamientos unos instantes.

Me pregunto si esto le hubiera gustado a mamá. Y a pesar de lo mucho que otou-san me ha dicho, por teléfono, que se siente orgulloso de mí, no puedo evitar cuestionarme, si esto hubiera hecho feliz a mamá. Si le hubiera alegrado saber que su hija es… Un fracaso. Toda mi vida he hecho las cosas por alguien más, pero nunca porque era lo que yo verdaderamente quería. Quizá fue la sobreprotección de otou-san, quizá fue mi propia soledad, quizá fue el miedo de perder lo que tenía, pero nunca he tomado un verdadero riesgo. Nunca he apostado mis ilusiones y sueños. He fracasado en lo que llevo de vida. Suspiro derrotada.

Me siento en lo que será mi escritorio de ahora en adelante y me recuesto un poco en la silla giratoria. Creo que hoy sí dormiré más. Echo un vistazo a la pila de papeles que yacen en una mesa cercana a la mía y aunque refunfuñando internamente, me acerco a revisar. Miles de cosas por discutir, examinar, proponer, aceptar… De sólo ojearlas ya me siento aburrida. Y sólo me interesa una cosa: Los traslados. Una alumna se va y dos llegan. Genial, mañana tendré que actualizar la base de datos de esto, y debo pedirle una instantánea al departamento de fotografía para sus archivos personales. Quattro Scaglietti y Fate Testarossa . Mañana las conoceré. 

- Dioses… Luzco terrible.

- Así es el uniforme, Fate-chan. – Decía, Hayate, mientras acomodaba el corbatín de Fate.

- Lanster, ¿son muy estrictos con el uniforme? – Preguntó mortificada, la morena.

- Bueno, debes usar la indumentaria escolar. Por lo menos la falda.

- ¿Qué más tienes ahí?

- La ropa para ejercitar.

- Esto es frustrante… Deja de moverte, Fate-chan. – Rezongaba, la castaña.

- ¿No hay algo mas cómodo? – Preguntó, la rubia, intentando quedarse lo más quieta posible.

- Bueno, se supone que estás en el club de atletismo… Puedes usar el short y una sudadera. Además tiene el escudo de la escuela y viene con capucha.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso suena genial! – Exclamó, Fate, zafándose de Hayate y quitándose lo que ya traía puesto.

- Pero, Fate-chan… Te veías tan elegante. – Suspiró vencida, la otra banshee.

- Esto me da mejor. – Explicó su compañera, colocándose el chaleco gris sobre la sudadera negra y cambiando esa horrorosa falda por un short negro. – Sí, ahora sí parezco yo. – Finalizó orgullosa.

- Bueno, si ya hemos acabado con eso. Aquí tienes algunos documentos personales y el horario de clases. Además de esto. – Entregó Lanster varios papeles.

- Supongo que sólo puedo decir: Excelente trabajo, Lanster. – Sonrió satisfecha, Fate.

** .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. **

La noche ya ha caído y estoy extenuada. Una vez que toque mis suaves sábanas, en mi silencioso y vacío cuarto, dormiré sin permitir interrupciones. El camino al edificio de habitaciones está plagado de estrellas y de Luna. Titilan alegres en el oscuro cielo, mientras la Luna coqueta, me sonríe. Es realmente bella. Suspiro aliviada, porque este día ya acabó y no se repetirá. Al llegar al edificio escucho un sinfín de murmullos. Las muchachas están agitadas y hasta molestas… Algo no anda bien. A medida que me acerco a mi habitación escucho más y más reclamos e indignaciones. Todas me miran desconcertadas, tristes y hasta decepcionadas. Cuando llego a mi destino, veo mi habitación con la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. Al asomarme observo el motivo de tanto alboroto. Hay una mujer sentada en mi silla, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, los ojos relajadamente cerrados, ignorando a las demás con un aire de superioridad irritante, pero encantador. Escucho reclamos de todas. Que es una intrusa, que no puede atreverse a ser mi compañera de habitación, que yo debo dormir sola, que si ninguna de ellas fue digna de ser mi compañera, ella menos. Levanto mis cejas en señal de sorpresa ante tanto atropello y sonrío divertida, mientras les digo que realmente esta vez no puedo hacer nada, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, con llave. Me quedo observándola en calma. Es algo raro que la hayan colocado en mi habitación. La examino con atención. De mi edad, aparentemente; hermosa, ciertamente. Intrigante, formidablemente. Veo sus largos cabellos rubios y unos profundos ojos escarlata.

- Disculpe que no haya esperado por usted, Takamachi-sama, pero la encargada de las habitaciones me abrió la puerta y me pareció un sinsentido esperarla en el pasillo con toda esa gente molesta. – Se ha puesto de pie y me habla sin abrir los ojos, en una venia, con total solemnidad, como si yo fuera una reina.

- Me parece que elegiste correctamente… - Digo, sin saber qué más decir. Mi elocuencia cotidiana me abandona en su presencia.

- Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa. – Se presenta, abriendo finalmente los ojos y mirándome de frente.  
Y no soy consciente de nada más que de la alegría que siento al saber que el destino ha querido que ella sea mi compañera de habitación. Todo lo que veo es escarlata, que color tan extraño, pero bello. Amplio, precioso, transparente, dulce, suave, armonioso y perfecto escarlata. Sonrío leve y nerviosamente.

- Puedes llamarme Nanoha… - Vocalizo con torpeza. E internamente… Suspiro… 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_N/A: Buueenooooo, pues la verdad siento que estoy perdiendo la historia, siento que mi adaptación no es muy buena y si ustedes me piden que lo deje ¡LO DEJO PUES! pero si no quieren y de menos unos pocos quieren seguir por acá, con mucho gusto puedo seguir publicándoselas. Espero sus opiniones. Nos vemos._


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: ¡Chan Chan! Aquí les traigo la conti chiquitas… XD_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que pertenece a _**Nich-ya **_y yo solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

_**Resumen: Hay muchas palabras que nos trae el viento. Viejos dichos. Y dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.**_

**:.:.:.:.:.:**

**EL FINAL ES SÓLO EL COMIENZO**

CAPÍTULO IV: USO  
(MENTIRA)

Fate se quedó en silencio, pues en su interior se llevaba a cabo un incierto debate. ¿Es correcto llamar por su nombre a un ser tan importante? ¿No constituye ello una falta de respeto? ¿Si no cumple con su pedido, ello significaría un desplante? Pero la pregunta que detonaba en su mente, colándose entre todas, perforándolas, restándoles importancia, reduciéndolas a polvo metafísico, era… ¿Qué perfume está usando Takamachi-sama? La inconsciencia siempre conoce nuestros verdaderos deseos.

La rubia no atinaba a decir palabra coherente. Y es que los nervios decidieron en ese momento jugar a las escondidas con su capacidad de articular. Nanoha la observaba con calma, propagando un ligerísimo esbozo de sonrisa. Convencida de que no iba a lograr nada quedándose allí sin hacer nada, Nanoha pasó de Fate, dejándola en su lugar, atribulada con su debate y su indecisión.

- Fate debe dejar los formalismos conmigo. No soy nadie especial. Y agradecería infinitamente, que me trataras como a cualquiera de tus amigas.

La banshee vaciló durante unos segundos, recopilando información que pudiera asociar a las palabras de la bella soberana. Su primer impulso fue decirle, con voz trémola y sincera: 'Claro que usted es especial', pero se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaría ligeramente fuera de lugar, casi a declaración romántica, o en todo caso, daría paso a explicar un inexorable porqué. Pero luego procesó la última frase de la pelirroja mujer, que la tratara como a cualquiera de sus amigas. Imágenes de ella llamando 'idiota' 'insufrible' e 'insoportable' a Hayate, se proyectaron en su mente, como una vieja y repetitiva película. Sudó helado y frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, impulsada por un sentimiento de vergüenza no expuesto.

Nanoha desabotonaba lentamente el saco de su uniforme, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sonriendo tristemente, pero aun así observaba de reojo la espalda de la rubia, fijándose en el movimiento negatorio de su cabeza. Relamió sus labios, preparándose para seguir hablando, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su saco en un perchero. Se puso delante de la banshee, para poder expresarse de frente.

- La verdad, sería muy descortés de mi parte obligarte a romper tus modales sólo por un capricho mío. Voy a cambiarme al baño. Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa. – Dijo la novata presidenta estudiantil, con una hermosa sonrisa, dando media vuelta y cogiendo rápidamente su pijama, para encaminarse parsimoniosamente a los servicios.

Fate no dijo nada, sólo se quedó allí de pie, escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de Nanoha. Su compañera de habitación, le había sonreído espectacularmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, la cabeza ladeada gentilmente y los dedos de las manos entrelazados, en un gesto por demás dulce. Había girado dándole la espalda, haciendo danzar su brillante cabello rojizo deshaciendo la coleta que lo mantenía atrapado; grácilmente había cogido sus prendas y se había dirigido al baño con un andar decidido, pero melodioso. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, habría caído rendido a sus pies, desde el momento en que sonrió. Y seguramente Fate también lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque todo era una mentira.

Se dice por ahí que las banshees poseen una capacidad, que muchos envidiarían. Se dice por ahí, que son seres capaces de ver el corazón de las personas, y en realidad de cualquier ser con sentimientos superiores, y saber lo que verdaderamente sienten. Son capaces de saber cuándo mienten.

Aquella preciosa sonrisa que Nanoha le había regalado, no era más que una máscara. Aquella sonrisa que aparentaba alegría, sólo ocultaba tristeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados protegían la soledad que en aquel momento proyectaban. Sus manos entrelazadas eran un reflejo de vergüenza, de auto regaño, por haber esperado más allá de lo que aparentemente se tenía permitido. Nanoha era cobarde e insegura. Con grandes dudas sobre su capacidad. Con eternos desiertos en su corazón, que le hacían negar su propio merecimiento. Nanoha era sensible y delicada, aunque aparentara fortaleza y seguridad. Y se sentía infinitamente sola.

Muchas veces lo que algunos creen una bendición, resulta convirtiéndose en una pesada e irremediable maldición. La belleza y el encanto propio de la soberana del reino elfo la había también, hecho merecedora de una soledad insondable. La gente siempre la había observado como alguien especial, como alguien superior, como alguien inalcanzable. La gente que la adoraba, la había puesto en un pedestal muy alto. La había aislado por completo. Y Nanoha ya se había cansado de intentar bajarse, así que había optado por aislarse también. Fate reflexionó una vez más sobre sus palabras… 'No soy nadie especial. Y agradecería infinitamente, que me trataras como a cualquiera de tus amigas'. Fate entendió finalmente. Nanoha no quería sentirse superior o especial, en un sentido devoto, al menos. Nanoha no quería sentirse adorada o venerada. Quería que alguien se atreviera a conocerla y la quisiera realmente por todo lo bueno y lo malo que ella era.

Lo curioso del caso, es que Fate realmente no necesitó usar sus habilidades para darse cuenta de toda esa farsa. No necesitó siglos de observación para reconocer esa quimera. No. Todo estaba allí… En esa mirada astutamente esquiva, en esa sonrisa disimulada, en esas manos autocompasivas. Sólo que nadie había tenido el coraje o la suerte de ver realmente a Nanoha en esos momentos de especial fragilidad. Y es que en ocasiones, sólo observar no es suficiente.

Fate pensó en disculparse, pensó en interrumpir la misión y desaparecer, pensó en mezclar universos alternos, pensó en casarse con un troll e irse a vivir debajo de un puente. Suspiró molesta, debía enfocarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de que Nanoha no saldría pronto del baño. Miró a su alrededor… Y se dio cuenta que por lo menos debía preparar su cama para supuestamente dormir. Terminó de acomodar las pocas cosas que Teana le había conseguido, para lucir como una estudiante común y silvestre. Incluso ya traía su pijama puesto, uno poco convencional, de dos piezas, un pequeño short y una playera de tirantes negra. Se quedó de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación, observando las estrellas con profunda atención, tanta, que no se dio cuenta cuando Hayate y Suzuka se materializaron a sus costados.

- ¿Ya lo echaste a perder? – Molestó la castaña, procurando con sus palabras que Fate diera un salto, en un inconsciente intento de no dejar escapar su alma.

- Si no estuvieras muerta, ya te hubiera matado, ¿lo sabes? – Sentenció la rubia, apretando los puños y susurrando.

- Una verdadera lástima que ya se te hayan adelantado, entonces… - Sonrió socarrona, Hayate.  
- Tienes el espíritu impertinente y detestable de un sátiro. – Bufó, Fate.

- Chicas, por favor, guardemos un poco la compostura. – Llamó a la calma, la pelimorado.

- Está bien… - Suspiró derrotada, la rubia.

- Estás distraída, Testarossa… - Reflexionó, Suzuka.

- ¿De qué hablas, Tsukimura?

- Bueno, estás de pie, frente a una ventana, mirando las estrellas y no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Tienes toda la razón… - Contestó aún más derrotada. - ¿Qué clase de banshee soy? ¿Qué tal si fallo en esto? Ella es una persona que no puede ser descuidada y yo aquí fracasando incluso en sentir la presencia de ustedes…

- No te sientas mal, Fate-chan… Eres una banshee muy talentosa, y tus capacidades ciertamente son superiores. Sólo tuviste un momento de distracción. No te castigues tanto. – Intentó animar, la castaña.

Un ligero e insistente golpeteo en la ventana, captó la atención de las 3 muchachas. Levantaron la vista al unísono, fijándose en el exterior. Había empezado a llover.

- Tan bonita que estaba la noche. – Comentó triste, Suzuka.

- Váyanse, por favor. – Pidió tranquilamente, Fate.

Sus compañeras obedecieron instantáneamente. Fate se dio cuenta de que esa lluvia no obedecía a causas meteorológicas. Nanoha estaba en ese baño, llorando. Fue y vino varias veces, de la ventana a la puerta del baño, incapaz de tocar, de hablar, de hacer algo. Así que sólo hizo lo que le quedaba, para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta, sin que Nanoha se enterara. Apareció dentro de la pequeña habitación, asegurándose de que su compañera no pudiera verla. Nanoha ya estaba con su pijama puesto, de pie frente al espejo, con la mirada fija en el grifo del lavabo. El ceño fruncido en sintonizada tristeza con sus ojos, sin sonrisas, sin máscaras. Allí de pie, suaves lágrimas bajaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Esos diamantes líquidos que Fate había visto una sola vez, hasta ahora. La rubia se hallaba muy cerca de Nanoha, observando el perfil de su inclinado rostro, inexpresivo, pero doliente. Nanoha no se daría cuenta de la verdadera apariencia de sus lágrimas hasta que cumpliera 18 años, por eso, no se sobresaltaba con cada lágrima que caía en el lavabo, salpicando levemente. El corazón perforado de Fate supo en ese momento lo que quería. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Fate acerco su rostro al de Nanoha, colocando un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, al mismo tiempo que detuvo una de esas excepcionales lágrimas. Se alejó suavemente, nunca despegando su atención de los ojos de su compañera, quien parpadeó, con un gesto de leve extrañeza, girando su rostro, para enfrentar el de la banshee. Un gran susto se llevó Fate al pensar que la pelirroja efectivamente podía verla, pero no fue así. Aunque ello no impidió que Nanoha se quedara observando en la misma dirección, traspasando, sin saber, los rojos ojos de la rubia, quien no podía hacer más que quedarse allí, aún ruborizada.

Nanoha llevo su mano diestra a su mejilla derecha, acariciando la misma con extrema delicadeza y sonriendo tiernamente, ante la agradable y cálida sensación que se expandía por su cuerpo. Fate también sonrió, pensando para sí misma 'ésa es la sonrisa que quiero ver siempre'. La rubia regresó a la ventana, notando que ya había dejado de llover. Limpió la lágrima que había detenido en la mejilla de Nanoha, de sus labios, contemplando ese brillo fuera de este mundo. Razonó para sí misma, dándose cuenta que aquella hermosa mujer ciertamente era especial, pero no por las fantasías o expectativas que el mundo tuviera de ella, sino por quien ella era realmente, una mujer frágil, pero fuerte, con un corazón tan bonito que lloraba belleza. El signo de la verdadera reina.

La banshee, pensó en darle la privacidad que seguramente Nanoha estaba aguardando. Se metió entre las sábanas de su nueva cama, quedándose lo suficiente quieta, pues aunque no lo aparentara, se sentía cansada. El empezar a ser corpórea, le causaba los mismos efectos que toda rutina a cualquier persona. Sentía cansancio y sueño. Era una persona más, aunque claro, con muchas habilidades extra.  
Mientras Fate caminaba entre las tinieblas del sueño, Nanoha salió del baño, caminando silenciosamente. Se acercó a la litera, fijándose en el apacible rostro de la rubia, quien parecía estar soñando. Se percató de lo inofensiva que parecía en ese estado y le asaltó la duda de cómo sería su personalidad. Sea cual fuera, esperaba poder llevarse bien con aquella joven de mirar decidido y sueño aparentemente inquieto.  
Una línea de pensamiento se abrió paso raudamente en su psiquis, de manera casi violenta, en lo que podría llamarse un cortocircuito. Ese rostro calmo lo había visto antes, varias veces. Mientras subía a su cama, Nanoha recordó sus sueños, pues en varios de ellos había distinguido a esa persona, supuestamente desconocida. El cerebro humano es incapaz de crear rostros, por ello cuando se sueña con alguien, es porque se le ha visto antes, aunque sea por un segundo en un lugar que nunca se volvió a visitar. Si Nanoha hubiera sabido esto, quizá se hubiera esforzado más en intentar recordar. Pero en lugar de ello, simplemente se lo dejó a su imaginación, quizá nunca soñó con Fate, quizá sólo llevaba muchos pensamientos entrecruzados. En todo caso, por esa noche no quiso pensar más allá de lo debido.

Fate despertó de golpe, con una idea martillando su cabeza. Tomó un poco de aire y subió a la altura de la cama de Nanoha, antes de que ésta cayera dormida.

- Oye, Nanoha… - Dijo en una voz tan suave y a la vez lastimera, que pudo confundirse con el lamento de un cachorrito.

- ¿Sí, Fate? – Respondió la nombrada, dándose vuelta para poder observar a la rubia, sintiendo un suave y alegre palpitar en su pecho.

- Sólo quería desearte buenas noches… - Anunció lo más calmada que pudo, la banshee.

- Gracias. – Sonrió con dulzura.

Fate bajaba de regreso a su cama, cuando escuchó ese bonito timbre de voz otra vez.

- Me gusta mucho que me llames por mi nombre. – Expresó sinceramente, la presidenta estudiantil.

- A mí también me gusta llamarte por tu nombre. – Vocalizó, Fate, produciendo un sonrojo, que para su buena fortuna, no fue visto por nadie. 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

- Para ser menor que yo, eres terriblemente más vanidosa… - Protestaba con descaro, Auris Gaiz, mientras observaba sus uñas.

- ¿Y me dices esto porque crees que me importa tu opinión? – Preguntó con insolencia la ostentadora de vanidad.

- Si no fueras mi prima, hace mucho hubiera acabado contigo, Quattro.

- Hubieras podido intentarlo, pero sabes que no eres más poderosa que yo.

- En fin… ¿Ya terminaste? Muero de cansancio y la luz del baño es demasiado molesta.

- Sí, sí, ya acabé. No sé porque rezongas tanto, igual es temprano.

- Sí, pero mañana nos espera un día interesante. Ya vez que no es muy común que los drow puedan ver en persona a la futura reina elfa.

- Debo admitir que tuviste una idea brillante al camuflarnos como estudiantes de este lugar. – Dijo, Quattro, mientras se acomodaba en la cama de arriba de la litera que compartía con Auris, desde esa noche.

- Bueno, es un doble beneficio… Venir a divertirnos en este mundo un poco…Practicar nuestras habilidades mágicas, mira que sólo una banshee con olfato de sabueso podría detectarnos con certeza… Y, claro, vigilar a la elfa.

- Semi-elfa. – Corrigió, Quattro.

- Eso, eso… Cuando nos aburramos, nos la llevamos y se acabó.

- ¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Bueno, es sencillo. La tomamos, obligamos al viejo a rendirse… Y haremos de los elfos nuestros esclavos. Ya sabes que nosotros somos una nación muy superior, pero nunca lo entendieron y es hora de hacerles pagar su arrogancia. – Habló con naturalidad, Auris, mientras se estiraba.

- Bien, bien. Mientras pueda divertirme un poco en esta misión, todo bien. 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::..:.:.:.**

Fate despertó sintiéndose tan genuinamente descansada, que pensó que había muerto. Otra vez. Pero mirando a su alrededor, recordó dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Se desperezó como hacía años no había podido hacer y se levantó, acomodando su ligeramente desordenado cabello. Se fijó en que Nanoha siguiera durmiendo y fijándose en el reloj del escritorio decidió que tomaría un tranquilo baño.

Ah, qué bien se sentía su piel, cálidamente húmeda. Cepillarse los dientes, contemplarse en un espejo, mientras se peinaba, vestirse para asistir a clases. Cierta nostalgia se apoderó de ella, pensando en que seguramente así era su vida antes de terminar. Pero ciertamente era algo que no descubriría hasta dentro de unos cientos de años.

Se sentó en su cama, leyendo el horario que Teana le había dado. Guardó todo lo necesario en su maletín, sintiéndose satisfecha con ese aire de responsabilidad escolar que le había surgido. Tomó un mapa que también le había proporcionado Teana y se sentó en el muro de la ventana de la habitación, estudiando la ubicación de todo, cuando sonó el reloj despertador de Nanoha, el cual interrumpió su concentración.

Nanoha despertó ligeramente asustada, pues estaba acostumbrada a despertar antes que su confiable reloj, pero esa mañana las cosas se dieron de distinta manera a los días anteriores. Al intentar alcanzar el despertador, y entre murmullos de disconformidad por el hecho de tener que despertarse, el pequeño reloj cayó al suelo, producto de la somnolienta mano derecha de la presidenta estudiantil.

Fate sonrió divertida ante la pereza de su compañera y cogió el reloj para detener su insistente, pero no tan molesto pitido. Nanoha recién fue consciente en ese momento de que ya no dormía sola. Casi de un salto se levantó, bajando rápidamente de su cama.

- Veo que Fate es del tipo madrugador.

- No, realmente, pero dormí lo suficiente.

- Buenos días, Fate.

- Buenos días. – Respondió, la rubia, centrándose otra vez en el mapa que llevaba en las manos, intentando parecer casual.

- Si gustas, yo puedo mostrarte la escuela. – Dijo amable, Nanoha, mientras se encaminaba rápidamente al baño.

La puerta del mismo se cerró antes de que Fate pudiera responder. Así que fue algo así como una aceptación tácita. Se puso de pie, dejando el mapa sobre el escritorio. Se dirigió al espejo de pie que tenía Nanoha y observó su apariencia. No creía lucir mal, pero ¿y si a la soberana no le gustaba? Recapacitó unos instantes y pensó que alguien de la clase de Nanoha y con sus modales, reprobaría su vestimenta. Así que sacó la camisa, corbatín y sacó que ya había guardado. Mientras cogía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacer el cambio, Nanoha salió del baño envuelta en una blanca toalla. Fate sintió que su temperatura se elevaba hasta picos totalmente insospechados, pero disimuló el mini infarto que estaba sufriendo, fingiendo acomodar la ropa que yacía en su cama.

- Oh, ¿Fate piensa cambiarse? – Cuestionó con un encantador  
puchero, Nanoha.

- S-sí. Es que n-no creo que me vea bien vestida así.

- ¿No?

- N-no.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirió genuinamente curiosa, Nanoha, que terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla que traía en las manos, sin quitarle vista de encima a su interlocutora.

- Porque si voy a caminar a tu lado, debo verme mejor. Presentable. No como la buscapleitos de la escuela. – Admitió con un sonrojo y una mirada soslayada.

Nanoha pensó que no existía en el mundo cosa más tierna que su compañera. La presidenta dejó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello a un lado y se acercó más a Fate, cogiendo las solapas del gris chaleco que la rubia llevaba sobre la sudadera negra que había escogido el día anterior. Las acaricio con delicadeza, mientras le clavaba la mirada a la banshee, y le dijo, con un aire embriagantemente seductor…

- Yo opino que luces encantadora. – Manifestó, mientras soltaba el chaleco y se alejaba de Fate.

- ¿Entonces no te molesta? – Preguntó casi en un suspiro, la banshee, sintiendo su cuerpo tan ligero, como una pluma.

Pero de pluma pasó a plomo, al percatarse que Nanoha empezaba a cambiarse delante de ella, sin ningún tipo de reparo. La rubia sólo atinó a darse media vuelta, enfrentando la ventana y dándole la espalda a la semi-elfa. Aunque tuvo que luchar duro y parejo con su curiosidad, para no espiar por el reflejo del vidrio de la enorme ventana de la habitación.

- En absoluto. Así me gustas mucho. – Respondió la pregunta que le hiciera Fate hace unos segundos, divertida de ver que la rubia era más bien del tipo ligeramente recatado y tímido.

Fate había decidido que Nanoha era una persona muy suelta de huesos cuando quería. Extremadamente seductora, cruelmente hermosa. Pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando con ella, así que debía mantener la calma.

Nanoha se vistió con prisa, pues el tiempo le iba a quedar corto si quería mostrarle al menos parte de la infraestructura de la escuela a Fate. Y así, en un dos por tres, ya estaba vestida, con el uniforme oficial de la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó para hacer conversación ligera.

- 17. – Respondió como un resorte, Fate.

- Oh, ¿en serio? Yo tengo 16, pero cumpliré 17 el 15 de Marzo.

- Falta poco menos de un mes.

- Exacto. Así que espero un regalo sorpresa. – Le guiñó cómplicemente el ojo a la banshee.

Tomó su maletín e instó a Fate a hacer lo mismo. Le abrió la puerta para que saliera ella primero y le dio un último vistazo a su habitación, que ahora lucía y se sentía distinta. Ya no estaba vacía, ya no era silenciosa. Fate había cambiado el aire del lugar y eso alegraba muchísimo el corazón de Nanoha.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y mientras caminaban por los pasillos, le dijo calmadamente…

- Cuando dije que me gustas mucho vestida así, no era mentira. – Sonrió algo tímida, Nanoha.

- Bueno, cuando yo dije que me gusta llamarte por tu nombre, tampoco era mentira. – Respondió, Fate, con media sonrisa y poniendo su maletín sobre el hombro.

Y así siguieron caminando, contentas e internamente sonrientes. Y es que no, ninguna de esas afirmaciones era mentira… 

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_N/A: ¡Buuueeenooo! Como quieren la continuación de la historia la voy a seguir :3 Espero el capítulo les parezca interesante y esperen la actualización la próxima semana._


End file.
